Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 10 - Love and Loyalty
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: In this extended season finale, Alex and Yanit are off in a world of their own at just the wrong time, as there is a viper in the nest and an enemy at the gates.
1. Chapter 1

Alex and Yanit entered the refectory with their arms around each other, laughing and whispering together. The only other breakfasters in evidence were Fadil and Tara, who were both eating cereal.

'Hey, guys!' Fadil said brightly. 'Great news – Tara turned up after all!'

'Yes, we can see that,' said Alex, then he goosed Yanit and she squealed.

'We saved you both some cornflakes,' Fadil added.

'Thank you, Fadil,' said Yanit, half-heartedly flapping Alex's roving fingers away from her. 'We're very glad to see you, Tara. Did you have trouble finding your way?'

'Oh, no,' said Tara. 'It's just that I overslept slightly, then I had to stop and exchange a few words with my father. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters.'

'Too true, Tara,' Alex grinned at her, as he and Yanit took their seats. 'We're really pleased to have you.'

'Yeah... yeah, thanks,' said Tara.

'Speaking of your father,' said Yanit, pouring milk onto her cornflakes, 'did Fadil introduce you to the idea that we should invite him to come here and talk about the whole situation?'

'Yes,' said Tara, 'Fadil and I have discussed the matter. I think it is a proposal to which my father would certainly be receptive; I feel that he will be inside the walls of the Medjai Academy far sooner than any of us would ever have believed possible.'

'Well, that's good to hear,' said Alex, shaking a small amount of sugar into his bowl. 'I'm glad we don't need to send out the search parties for you, Tara, anyway. That gives us four or five hours to play around with before Zain and Hamza arrive, and there's a lot that can be achieved in four or five hours...'

He gave Yanit a look. Yanit giggled and turned her eyes away.

'Well, personally, I intend to use the time to help Tara unpack, then check with Ardeth to see which lessons she might be able to observe today,' said Fadil.

'That sounds like an excellent plan, Fadil,' said Alex, staring at Yanit with longing in his eyes.

'Did you tell Tara the good news about her bedroom?' said Yanit, still not looking at Alex.

'Oh! No, I forgot,' said Fadil. 'You tell her, Yanit.'

'We managed to find you a private room after all,' Yanit told Tara.

'But I thought they were all occupied,' said Tara.

'Yes, well, I've moved out of my room and I'm giving it to you,' said Yanit.

'So where are you sleeping now?' said Tara.

'Somewhere pleasingly large and infinitely satisfying,' said Yanit, finally allowing her gaze to return to Alex.

'Oh, I see,' said Tara. 'Are you sure that's okay, Yanit? I'd hate to feel that I've forced you out, and I really was looking forward to sharing a girls' dormitory with you.'

'It's not a problem, Tara,' said Yanit, her eyes now focused on Alex with obvious desire. 'I'd much rather be where I am now.'

'So, we'll take all your luggage along there and get you unpacked, then we'll take a look at Ardeth's timetable,' said Fadil. 'I think there's a meditation session this afternoon. There's no reason you couldn't actually join in with that; I'm sure you'd find it very fascinating.'

'I'll follow your lead with pleasure, Fadil,' Tara beamed at him. 'Should we make a move now?'

'I just want to have another piece of toast first,' said Fadil. 'I built up quite a hunger earlier this morning, wandering around the Academy and worrying.'

'Oh, I'm sorry!' said Tara. 'I absolutely can't bear to think that I might ever do anything to... hurt you, Fadil.'

'Don't worry about it, Tara,' Fadil smiled at her. 'Like you said, you're here now and that's all that matters.'

Alex and Yanit finished wolfing down their cornflakes and then simultaneously jumped to their feet.

'We'll be off, then,' said Yanit. 'Good luck with the settling in and everything, Tara.'

'Fadil, can you tell anyone who wants us that we'll be tied up until lunchtime?' said Alex. 'Official Supreme Council business, you know?'

'Yes, Alex,' Fadil said with a wry smile, 'I understand perfectly.'

'Thanks, buddy,' said Alex. 'You're a rock.'

As they almost ran from the refectory, Alex lunged at Yanit and lightly dug her in the kidneys. She screamed and laughed, then she slapped Alex across the chest. A sensual scrimmage ensued; it was difficult to see exactly whose limbs were whose by the time they left the room.

'They're going off to have sex, aren't they?' said Tara, staring after them with a contemplative look on her face.

'Well... yes, they are,' said Fadil.

'Until lunchtime, right?'

'With a few carefully timed breathers, I should imagine... but yes, until lunchtime.'

'The two of them are at it the whole time...' Tara mused, half to herself.

'Well, I wouldn't exactly say that,' Fadil laughed. 'It's just that Alex and Yanit are obviously going through something of a honeymoon period at the moment.'

'How so?'

'Well, they've only just started... exploring each other to the fullest extent. They need some time to... ride the initial wave, as it were. They'll have their heads back in the game by the time Zain and Hamza arrive, I'm sure. In the interim, I believe they should be left alone to enjoy each other.'

'You... you really love them, don't you?' said Tara. 'Alex and Yanit, I mean.'

'Yes, I do,' said Fadil. 'Not in the same way that I love you, obviously... but it's no less strong or meaningful for that.'

'I can see that,' Tara agreed. 'Perhaps... perhaps someday I can experience such friendship and camaraderie myself.'

'Of course you can. Of course you _will_!'

'Are you sure Alex and Yanit have only just started having sex?'

'Um... to be honest, I know they did it at least one time before last night, but... well, it's none of our business really, is it?'

'Oh, of course not! I'm sorry, Fadil.'

'No problem, Tara,' said Fadil. 'Shall I show you to your room now?'

'Yes, please,' said Tara.

* * *

'I hope you don't mind my commenting on the fact, but you don't seem to have brought many clothes with you,' said Fadil, as he closed Tara's rather sparsely filled wardrobe.

'No,' said Tara. 'I, er... I packed in something of a hurry.'

'I'll arrange for you to be issued with some Medjai robes, and a few pairs of Medjai pyjamas,' said Fadil. 'Also, we must find you a copy of the Medjai Encyclopedia.'

'You're very kind, Fadil,' Tara said with a smile. 'You don't need to worry about the encyclopedia, though – Yanit seems to have left her copy.'

'I suppose that's another thing of Alex's she's decided she wants to share,' said Fadil. 'Well, that's one less thing to do, anyway. Oh, not that I regard doing things for you as a chore, Tara.'

Tara smiled, and reached out to stroke Fadil's cheek. He cupped his hand over hers and they exchanged a fond look.

'Fadil, can I ask you something?' said Tara.

'Anything in the world, Tara,' said Fadil. 'And I promise you that I shall answer to the best of my ability and my knowledge.'

'You're sweet,' said Tara. 'It's a small thing, really. It's just that I noticed that there's always someone on guard outside the main entrance of the Academy, up in that little watchtower thing. Is that a constant arrangement?'

'Very much so,' said Fadil. 'We are actually in a state of high alert at the moment, although no one has really mentioned the fact for several months because... well, because things have been very quiet. But we still maintain a twenty-four hour guard on the main entrance, and I suppose we shall carry on doing so until the state of high alert is over.'

'When will that be?'

'When we've dealt with the threat.'

'What threat?'

'One of the Medjai Elders did not take kindly to the changes that Alex was making to the Order. He once hypnotised Safin into trying to kill Alex in the middle of the night, and the possibility remains that he may make another attempt on Alex's life. I suppose we have all become slightly complacent about the situation, come to think of it... although it is possible that Elder Garth has given up and crawled away to someplace where he won't bother us anymore; I certainly hope that this is the case.'

'What exactly did Elder Garth object to about Alex's plans?'

'Mainly the admission of female Medjai warriors, plus all the humanitarian and political strategies that Alex has been bringing in. Alex really is an incredible person; he has finally allowed the Medjai Order to reach something like its full potential, or at least to be well on the way towards doing so.'

'Yes,' said Tara. 'Alex is... pretty cool, isn't he?'

'He's amazing,' said Fadil. 'He really is supreme among us, in every conceivable way, although he'd never admit the fact himself.'

'He knows that even the Supreme Medjai is nothing without his friends to back him up,' said Tara.

'That's it exactly,' said Fadil. 'That's why he came up with the idea of the Supreme Council – by refusing to accept that he alone is the greatest of us, he has proven that he truly _is_ the greatest of us!'

'How ironic,' Tara said with a smile. 'And you're sure that Alex really wants to admit girls?'

'Of course he does,' said Fadil. 'He's admitted you, hasn't he? And like he told you in Cairo, there are plenty more on the way after Christmas.'

'Yes... yes, so he did.'

'Perhaps you didn't realise that Yanit was masquerading as a boy for quite some time when she first joined the Order. Alex was the one she first revealed her secret to; she obviously saw something special in him from the start. And now, thanks to Alex, Yanit's secret is no longer a secret, and no Medjai need ever keep such a secret again, so I guess she confided in the right person.'

'I expect she confided in him because she fancied him and she wanted him to know that she wasn't a boy,' Tara laughed.

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'I truly believe that that was indeed a constituent part of the reason that she revealed herself to him, although it was by no means the extent of the reason.'

'Fadil, do you ever take a turn at guard duty?' Tara suddenly asked.

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'we all do our part. I believe I have been allocated the early evening shift tomorrow, actually.'

'So soon...' Tara said, somewhat distantly. 'Um... I'd like to come with you, Fadil; I could keep you company in the sentry box.'

'I might find it difficult to keep my mind on the job,' said Fadil. 'We are not supposed to take distractions up there with us, you know.'

'Well,' said Tara, 'I really don't know what you think I'm planning to do to you that would distract you so much!'

'Oh, nothing!' Fadil said hastily. 'It would be heavenly to have you there to keep me company of course, but I don't want to fail in my duty when it comes to something so important, and if there _was_ some reason to raise the alarm, and we _did_ happen to be talking and laughing and... well, captivating each other's attention at the time...'

'Nothing like that would happen, Fadil – we wouldn't let it!' Tara insisted. 'Oh please, do let me come with you tomorrow evening!'

'Well... I'll think about it,' said Fadil. 'In the meantime, let's go along to Ardeth's office and see about getting you in on that meditation class.'

'Yes... yes, I suppose we'd better do that,' said Tara. 'Will you be attending the class with me, Fadil?'

'No,' said Fadil, 'I shall be in the Supreme Council Liaison meeting with Zain and Hamza... and Alex and Yanit, of course.'

'Assuming they can manage to stop having sex for for five minutes,' said Tara.

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'assuming that.'

* * *

Alex and Yanit showed Zain and Hamza into the meeting room.

'Fadil should be here in a few moments, then we can get started,' said Alex. 'He's probably saying an extended so-long to his girlfriend.'

'How very unprofessional of him to keep us waiting for such a trivial reason,' said Hamza, although his knowing smile belied the fact that he was not being entirely serious.

'Yes, we really must have a word with him about it,' said Yanit. 'There's a time for work and a time for play, and we should never allow ourselves to become so distracted by one that we start to neglect the other.'

She cast a meaningful look and a sultry smile at Alex, who returned the gesture at once.

'Er... anyway, guys, please feel free to help yourselves to tea and biscuits in the meantime,' said Alex.

'Ooh, are those the really delicious ones with jam in the middle?' said Zain.

'They sure are,' said Alex.

'How many can we get away with eating before you consider us impolite?' said Hamza.

'You can polish off the whole lot if you want,' said Alex. 'There are plenty more where those came from. I'll just step out into the corridor and see if there's any sign of Fadil. Yanit, do you want to come with me?'

'Yes, Alex,' said Yanit.

As Zain and Hamza started stuffing themselves with biscuits, Alex and Yanit went out into the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight, they wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss.

'I can't wait for this meeting to be over so that we can go back to bed,' Yanit whispered into Alex's ear.

'I know,' Alex whispered back, 'I'm going absolutely crazy already!'

'Still,' said Yanit, 'we mustn't forget that Supreme Council matters are extremely important.'

'Yeah, they sure are,' Alex agreed. 'God, I can't wait until we're lying in each other's arms again, caressing each other's naked bodies, poised and ready to -'

'Alex, can I have a word with you?'

Alex whirled around to see that Safin had appeared behind him. He also noticed that Fadil was approaching along the corridor.

'Sorry, Safin,' said Alex, 'I don't think I have time right now. We have a Supreme Council Liaison meeting, but I promise I'll be available to speak to you as soon as we're done.'

'Okay, Alex,' said Safin. 'I'll come back after Ardeth's meditation session, then.'

'Good idea,' said Alex, his attention still focused on Fadil. 'Come on, Fadil, we're all waiting for you!'

Safin turned tail and high-fived with his brother as they passed each other in the corridor.

'I'm sorry, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I had to make sure that Tara knows where to go for the meditation session, and then we spent a few minutes... saying _au revoir_ to each other.'

'Really, Fadil,' said Yanit, 'I do think you might control your animal urges a little more.'

'Yeah,' said Alex, 'you need to get your brain out of your pants, buddy.'

Alex and Yanit both exploded with laughter and clutched at each other for support; Fadil gave them a fond yet slightly exasperated look.

'Shall we get on with this meeting, then?' he suggested.

'Yes,' said Alex, 'let's do that.'

* * *

Tara was sitting at the wooden table in Yanit's old room with her eyes closed and her fingers pressed to her temples.

'This is better than I ever dared to hope for,' the voice of Elder Garth whispered inside her head. 'Tomorrow night, we shall strike! Tomorrow night, Alex O'Connell will die!'

'But... but... surely it's too soon!' said Tara. 'I've barely settled in here, and I don't think everyone completely trusts me yet.'

'That doesn't matter!' Elder Garth snarled inside her mind, causing her to wince in pain. 'You are ideally placed to do what must be done. Play your part well, Tara... then you can leave everything to me.'

'But I don't think Fadil's going to let me come on watch with him,' said Tara. 'He takes his duties very seriously. He is a good, loyal and noble -'

'Silence! Taking advantage of Fadil is precisely why you are involved in this arrangement! He's in love with you, isn't he? He'd do anything for you, wouldn't he?'

'Maybe anything except that.'

'Oh, he'll do it,' Elder Garth chuckled. 'You just have to persuade him in the right way. Use what God gave you, Tara!'

'Are you suggesting that I seduce him?'

'I'm suggesting that you let him roger his brains out on you until he agrees to do what you want! Young men are very easy to control, especially by beautiful young women... like you, my child.'

'But -'

'Just think how frustrated Fadil must be, knowing that Alex and Yanit are at it like rabbits under his very nose the whole time! I was right about those two, wasn't I?'

'Well...' Tara said uncertainly. 'I can't deny that they _have_ been spending most of their time in bed together, but Fadil says they've only just started having sex and they're going through a honeymoon period.'

'Fadil is lying to you, Tara,' said Elder Garth. 'He doesn't want you to think of Alex and Yanit as the perverted fornicators that they truly are!'

'Yes, I... I suppose you're right, Father.'

'Of course I'm right! So let's have no more of these trifling objections, and get on with the business in hand! Persuade Fadil to take you up the watchtower, no matter what it takes! Once you have completed your task, you can just sit back and watch me reclaim the sanctity of the Medjai Order... by eviscerating Alex O'Connell!'

'Eviscerating Alex O'Connell,' Tara said distantly. 'Yes, Father; it is the only way.'

'You are a good girl, Tara. Now, play your part well and complete your task, then all this unpleasantness will finally be over.'

'I shall, Father,' said Tara. 'You must excuse me now; I have to go to the meditation session or someone might get suspicious.'

'By all means, go,' said Elder Garth. 'Do whatever you have to do to get yourself into that sentry box, and then... oh, then I shall finally do what needs to be done!'

* * *

The door to the meeting room was opened with some force. Alex and Yanit scampered into the corridor and ran off towards the dormitories, giggling together and touching each other in various places. Safin watched them go with a helpless expression on his face, then he made himself scarce as Fadil, Zain and Hamza emerged from the room.

'I'll show you guys to your dorm now, then you can get settled in before dinner,' Fadil was saying. 'You don't mind bunking in with a few of the trainees, do you?'

'Not at all,' said Hamza.

'While we're on the subject, I think Alex and Yanit have started bunking in together, haven't they?' said Zain.

'Yes... just recently, they have,' said Fadil. 'You must forgive them if they seemed a little distracted during the meeting. It's just that they're going through something of a honeymoon period.'

'There's nothing to forgive,' said Hamza. 'They were both extremely professional while the meeting was actually going on.'

'Their minds are clearly on other things now that it's finished, though,' Zain grinned.

Fadil led the way to the dormitory corridor. Tara was waiting for him outside his room.

'Fadil, I have to talk to you!' she said urgently. 'There's something you need to know, and I need to tell you while I still can!'

'You can have my undivided attention in just a few moments, babe,' Fadil assured her. 'I just have to show Zain and Hamza to their dorm first. Oh, how rude of me – you haven't actually met each other yet, have you? Zain and Hamza, this is Tara, my girlfriend. Tara, this is Zain and Hamza, whom I've already told you quite a lot about.'

'Oh yes, of course,' said Tara. 'It's a great pleasure to meet you both.'

'It's good to see another female Medjai warrior in the offing,' said Hamza, shaking Tara's hand.

'I'll second that,' said Zain. 'You know, Tara, you seem vaguely familiar to me. Any chance we might have bumped into each other in the past?'

'That's impossible!' Tara answered quickly. 'We've never met; never even _seen_ each other before!'

'Hmm, well... my mistake, then,' said Zain.

'Speaking of female Medjai warriors, how is your sister getting on, Zain? said Fadil.

'She is thriving,' Zain beamed. 'Our father is most put out about the whole situation, but no one cares what he thinks.'

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'fathers can be more trouble than they're worth, can't they?'

'They certainly can,' Zain laughed.

'And how!' Tara said with feeling, then she started to look very guilty.

'Tara, if you'd like to wait here for me while I drop off Zain and Hamza,' said Fadil, 'I'll be back in just a minute, okay?'

'Okay, Fadil,' said Tara. 'Nice to have met you, Zain and Hamza.'

Fadil led Zain and Hamza to one of the shared dorms. Safin and James were lying on their bunks, reading, while Iqbal was writing something at the table.

'Here you go, guys,' said Fadil. 'Your room-mates are James, Iqbal and Safin. Safin is my brother, by the way. James, Iqbal and Safin, you'll be sharing your room with Elder Zain and Elder Hamza for a couple of nights.'

'Aren't we the lucky ones?' James remarked, raising his eyebrows but still looking at his book.

'Please don't think of us as Elders,' said Zain. 'While we're bunking in with you, we're just a couple more of the guys.'

'Maybe you'd like to take a communal shower with us later, then?' James suggested.

'And play the towel game,' Iqbal added, suppressing a snort of laughter.

'That sounds like an excellent idea,' said Hamza.

'Well, I'll leave you all to it and get back to Tara,' said Fadil. 'See you at dinner.'

Fadil left the room and took a few steps along the corridor; he stopped when he heard urgent footsteps scurrying along behind him. He turned to see Safin careening towards him.

'Is everything okay, Saf?' said Fadil.

'I... I don't know,' said Safin. 'There's something I think I should tell you, Fadil – something about Tara.'

'What about Tara?'

'Well, it's just that I... I mean, the thing is...' Safin faltered.

'What is it, Saf? You know you can tell me anything at all in the world, right?'

'Yes, I know that, Fadil. What I want to tell you is just that I... I... I am so glad that you and Tara have found each other, and that she makes you so happy. I know I seemed a little unsure about her yesterday, but I've changed my mind and I absolutely love her now.'

Fadil smiled, and bent to give his brother a hug. Safin closed his eyes and hugged Fadil back, a slightly pained expression on his face.

'Thank you, Safin,' Fadil breathed into his brother's ear. 'And just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always absolutely love you!'

'I'll always absolutely love _you_ , Fadil,' said Safin. 'Go on back to Tara now – you don't need me taking up any more of your valuable time.'

Fadil laughed, kissed his brother on the forehead and took his leave. Safin returned to the dormitory to find James waiting for him just outside the doorway.

'What happened, Saf?' James asked.

'I... I just couldn't do it,' Safin said weakly. 'I couldn't tell my brother that I think the girl he is in love with might be evil. I don't have any evidence to back up my claim; I don't even really dislike her! I'm worrying about nothing, James, and I don't want to burden Fadil with my stupidity!'

'Even if it _is_ just a case of you being stupid, which I don't believe is true, I'm sure Fadil wouldn't regard anything you had to say to him as a burden.'

'No, I'm not going to risk spoiling his happiness. I don't want to do anything that could possibly jeopardise Fadil's relationship with Tara, because he obviously loves her and I've never seen him so happy.'

James smiled, and clapped Safin on the shoulder. Safin threw his arms around James and buried his face in his chest, so James patted Safin on the back in as reassuring a manner as he could manage.

'Come on,' said James, 'let's see if we can persuade Zain and Hamza to take that shower with us now.' 

'Okay,' said Safin.

* * *

Fadil entered his room to find Tara sitting on his bed. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

'Sorry to keep you waiting, Tara,' said Fadil. 'So, what's this thing you're absolutely dying to tell me? I'm all ears.'

'Fadil, I... I want you to know how happy and grateful I am that the two of us have found each other,' said Tara. 'Before I met you, I was living entirely under my father's thumb... and I wasn't happy, by any stretch of the imagination. But now I feel, for the first time in my life, that I have a way out... and a _real_ life to live!'

'I'm so happy to hear you say that, Tara,' Fadil beamed at her. 'I feel blessed and privileged to be a part of that life.'

'You're the most important part, Fadil.'

'Oh, don't be silly. You don't really need me.'

'But I _want_ you – I want you more than I can put into words! There... there is so much of this world that I have yet to experience, Fadil... and I think that the same is true for you, isn't it?'

'Um... I'm not sure exactly what you're asking me, Tara.'

'You've never... _been_ with another person, have you?' said Tara. 'Sexually, I mean.'

'No,' said Fadil, 'I've never done that.'

'But you'd like to, wouldn't you?'

'Well... yes, I would. I mean, in the right situation, and with the right person...'

'Alex and Yanit have been fornicating away under your very nose,' said Tara. 'I think you're a little jealous of them, aren't you?'

'Um... yes, maybe a little,' Fadil admitted. 'But I don't begrudge them their happiness in any way. Maybe this sounds corny, but it makes me happy to know that they're happy.'

'They won't be any less happy if you allow yourself to let go of your inhibitions and give me a jolly good seeing to!' said Tara.

'Tara, I... I hope you know that I wasn't expecting you to jump into bed with me the moment you arrived at the Academy,' said Fadil.

'Of course you weren't; I know you're the perfect gentleman. But I just can't fight it – I want you to make love to me! I want it so badly, Fadil. I want us to do it right here, right now, before dinner!'

'I... I don't think we should rush into anything, Tara.'

'Oh, so you don't want to have sex with me, then?' said Tara, sounding rather hurt.

'No, I... I _do_ want to do that,' said Fadil. 'I just want to be certain that the time is right.'

'What time could possibly be better than now?' said Tara. 'After all, there really _is_ no other time, if you stop and think about it. I don't understand why you're holding back, Fadil. We love each other, don't we? We're committed to our relationship, aren't we?'

'Yes,' said Fadil, 'of course we are.'

'Then let's consummate it!' said Tara. 'Make love to me, Fadil – I want you to!'

'Well...' said Fadil. 'Okay, then.'


	2. Chapter 2

Alex cuddled up to Yanit's back, draped his arm over her abdomen and kissed her neck.

'Are you okay?' he said.

'That's a strange question to ask me under these circumstances,' Yanit laughed. 'Yes, I'm okay. How about you?'

'I'm more okay than I've ever been in my life.'

Yanit smiled, leaned her head over her shoulder and kissed him.

'We haven't been neglecting our guests, have we?' said Alex.

'No, I don't think so,' said Yanit.

'And Tara's been made to feel welcome, hasn't she?'

'Yes, she has. Chiefly by Fadil, it's true... but that's as it should be. Are you sure you're okay, Alex?'

'It's just that I... I can't help feeling like I've missed something important,' said Alex. 'Or that there's some kind of potential problem that I've utterly failed to get to grips with.'

'Can I give you some advice, my love?'

'Of course.'

'Just let yourself relax for a change,' said Yanit. 'You've had so many problems on your mind for so long – undead mummies, the Manacle of Osiris, your Medjai training, your grandfather, the Scarab, all the Supreme Medjai stuff, the evil fog... Now that none of these things is a problem anymore, you should just allow yourself a bit of time out – you've definitely earned it!'

'Okay,' said Alex, then he started to nibble her.

* * *

Fadil hurled himself back against his pillows and exhaled heavily.

'Oh my God,' he breathed, 'that was amazing!'

'Yes,' said Tara, draping herself over him and tracing random shapes across his chest with her index finger, 'it was rather nice, wasn't it?'

'I can see exactly why Alex and Yanit have barely left their room recently,' said Fadil.

'Yes, I... I think I'm beginning to understand as well,' said Tara. 'Baby, you _will_ let me come on sentry duty with you tomorrow night, won't you?'

'Yes, Tara,' said Fadil, reaching up to stroke her cheek, 'I can no longer refuse you anything. What we just did was... well, it was... like I said, it was amazing!'

'Yes...' said Tara. 'It... it's never been like that before.'

'Oh,' said Fadil, sounding surprised and a bit disappointed, 'it wasn't your first time, then? When we were talking before, I kind of got the impression that it was going to be.'

'Um... oh, no, it wasn't my first time,' said Tara. 'You know how it is, Fadil – you get caught up in the moment, you end up doing something you don't really want to do and then you can't take it back. But what we just shared... well, that was definitely the first time I've done _that_!'

Fadil kissed her on the forehead and said, 'I'm glad.'

'Should we get dressed and go to dinner now?' said Tara.

'Let's give it a few more minutes,' said Fadil. 'I'd like us just to lie here and hold each other for a while, if that's okay with you.'

'That's more than okay with me,' said Tara, and she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

The following evening, Alex, Yanit, Fadil, Tara, Zain and Hamza were sitting around a table in the refectory, finishing off their dinner.

'Okay, I'm done,' Alex announced. 'Zain and Hamza, did you want to take a look at the technical drawings for those new irrigation projects?'

'Yes,' said Hamza, 'when I've finished this ice-cream.'

'And I'm just about to scrape up the last of my cake,' said Zain.

'I believe I'll be greedy and have another slice,' said Yanit. 'You three go on ahead and I'll join you when I'm done.'

'Okay, Yanit,' said Alex, 'if you're sure.'

'Of course I'm sure, Alex,' said Yanit, smiling at him. 'You can survive without me for five minutes, can't you?'

'Just about,' Alex grinned back at her.

'I must relieve Rashid from sentry duty,' said Fadil. 'Tara, are you coming?'

'I... I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, Fadil,' said Tara. 'I want to stay for a quick word with Yanit.'

'Really?' said Yanit. 'What about, Tara?'

'Oh, you know,' Tara shrugged. 'I just want us to have a little talk about... ladies' things.'

Thirty seconds later, Yanit and Tara were alone in the room. Yanit paused in the act of shovelling cake into her mouth to give Tara an encouraging smile.

'Don't worry – I've got some that you can borrow,' said Yanit. 'Oh, not that I want them back when you're done with them, of course.'

'What are you talking about?' said Tara.

'Ladies' things,' said Yanit.

'Oh,' said Tara. 'Oh, I see. No, I didn't mean that... but thanks a lot for the offer. I just wanted to tell you again how grateful I am to you for giving me your room.'

'It's fine, Tara,' said Yanit. 'By the way, I hope you don't think that my decision to move out had anything to do with you moving in. It's just that Alex suggested we should start cohabiting and... well, you know.'

'Oh yes, I do know,' Tara assured her. 'You're, er... you're pretty sure that you and Alex being together is how things are supposed to be, aren't you?'

'I've never been surer of anything in my life,' said Yanit.

'Why?' said Tara. 'I mean, how can you tell?'

'Well... I guess it's because everything that Alex and I have done together has just felt right,' said Yanit. 'I felt right making friends with him when no one else would, I felt right revealing my true gender to him at an appropriate moment, I felt right becoming a couple with him and I felt right giving myself to him physically. There's no scientific or mathematical explanation for things like that, Tara. If you live your life according to what feels right for you, you can be sure you'll always make the correct choices to be true to yourself.'

'That's excellent advice, Yanit,' said Tara. 'So I guess if someone wanted me to do something, but I really didn't want to do it and I knew that it wasn't the right thing for me to do, I could very easily decide to follow my heart and tell that someone to get stuffed, couldn't I?'

'Absolutely,' said Yanit. 'Why, is someone trying to make you do something you don't want to do?'

'Oh, no,' said Tara. 'I'm just speaking hypothetically, that's all.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' said Yanit. 'But I hope you know that you can always come to me, Tara, if you want to talk about ladies' things or anything else at all.'

'Thanks,' said Tara. 'I really appreciate that, Yanit.'

'I'm going to join Alex and the others now,' said Yanit, swallowing the last of her cake, 'and you'd better get along to Fadil, hadn't you?'

'Yes,' said Tara. 'Yes, I had.'

Yanit rose from her seat and started to walk away from the table. Tara looked conflicted and confused for a moment, then she jumped to her feet, picked up the chair that Yanit had been sitting on, ran up behind Yanit and smashed the chair over the back of her head. Yanit crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Tara cast the remains of the chair aside and started crying.

'Damn you, Father!' she yelled. 'Damn you for making me do this!'

'Silence, girl!' Elder Garth's voice screeched inside her head, causing her to clutch at her temples and cry out in pain. 'Do not stop there – finish Yanit off!'

'No, I won't!'

'Kill her!'

'Get... get stuffed, Father!'

'Do as you are told!'

Tara yelled in agony as Elder Garth's power bored further and further into her mind. She collapsed to her knees, still clutching her aching head.

'If you kill Yanit, our victory will be assured,' Elder Garth's voice came again, more softly this time. 'Once Alex realises that she is dead, he will be utterly devastated! Unable to control his crippling grief, he will be at my mercy!'

'So... so Alex really does love Yanit, then?' said Tara. 'He doesn't just use her for sex, like you said?'

'Stop questioning me, girl! Finish Yanit off! Turn over the table on top of her!'

'I won't!'

'You will!'

'I won't!'

'You _will_!'

Tara screamed and cried as an invisible force dragged her to her feet. She found herself cupping her hands under the edge of the table. With a physical strength that she knew to be greater than her own, Tara flipped the table over. It crashed down on top of Yanit, leaving a frighteningly small gap between the tabletop and the floor.

'There now,' Elder Garth chuckled, 'that wasn't so difficult, was it? Go to the watchtower and join Fadil now... and when the moment is right, you know what to do.'

'Yes, Father,' Tara said distantly, 'I know what to do.'

* * *

Safin, James and Iqbal entered the refectory with a sparsely filled dinner tray each.

'I knew we'd miss all the best stuff if we stayed in the shower too long,' said Iqbal.

'Shut up, man,' said James. 'At least there was some cake left.'

'What the hell's been happening here?' said Safin, setting his tray down on a nearby table. 'Someone has smashed a chair and turned over a table!'

'I think you just answered your own question, Saf,' said James.

'Maybe we should tidy up a little,' said Iqbal.

'Why should we?' said James. 'It's not our problem.'

'That table is lying at a very strange angle,' said Safin. 'Almost as if there's something propping it up from underneath...'

Safin dropped to the floor and peered under the tabletop. He cried out in alarm.

'There's someone under here!' he squeaked.

'Oh my God,' said James. 'Quick, we have to move it!'

James and Iqbal abandoned their trays and placed themselves at either end of the overturned table. Safin slid his fingers under the tilted edge, and the three of them heaved the table away from the unmoving figure on the floor.

'It's Yanit!' said Safin.

'I really don't get what the hell has been happening here,' said Iqbal.

'Is she okay, Saf?' said James.

'Probably not completely, by the look of her,' said Safin. 'We'd better not move her; she might have internal injuries. Wait a second...'

Safin lay flat on his stomach and put an ear very close to Yanit's mouth. He nodded his head and jumped back up to his feet.

'She's breathing,' he announced. 'James, can you fetch the Medjai physician? Iqbal, you try to find Alex... and maybe Ardeth.'

'Okay, Saf,' said James.

'Sure thing, Saf,' said Iqbal. 'What are you going to do?'

'I'll stay here with Yanit,' said Safin, 'just in case... well, just in case anything else happens.'

* * *

The Medjai physician carefully lowered Yanit's hand to the floor and looked up at the expectant faces of Safin, James and Ardeth.

'Her pulse is very weak,' said the physician. 'I'd like to take her to the hospital in Cairo, but she might have any number of internal injuries and... well, to put it bluntly... you see, the thing is...'

'Just tell us, Doc,' said James.

'I don't think she'd survive the journey,' said the physician.

'You mean you can't help her?' Safin asked in a strangled voice.

'I... I'm really not sure that I can,' said the physician.

'Good Lord,' Ardeth breathed, 'how on earth can this have happened? And how is Alex going to react when -'

'Yanit!'

Everyone whirled around to see Alex standing in the doorway with a horrified expression on his face. Iqbal, Zain and Hamza were behind him. As Alex ran to Yanit's side, the physician quickly withdrew to make room for him.

'Yanit,' said Alex, grasping her hand in his own and staring down at her colourless face. 'Yanit, you can hear me, can't you? You have to be all right, Yanit. Come on, now; wake up!'

Nothing happened. Alex looked absolutely mortified for a few seconds, then his expression changed to one of anger.

'What the hell happened to her, Ardeth?' Alex demanded.

'We don't know, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'Safin, James and Iqbal found her under an overturned table, and that's all any of us knows.'

'We moved the table, Alex,' said Safin, 'but it seems like there might not be... well, there might not be anything else that anyone can do to help.'

'To Hell with that!' Alex snarled. ' _I_ can help her – I know I can! Come on, Yanit, wake up now! You can't leave me like this – we have to go to London for six to eight weeks and we have to have those kids we were talking about someday and we just have to be together for the rest of our lives! You're not gonna let me go through all that without you, Yanit; I know you're not. I don't want to do it without you; I _can't_ do it without you!'

Everyone else in the room exchanged awkward glances. Ardeth cleared his throat.

'Alex...' he said gently.

'Look at their hands!' James cut in. 'What's happening?'

A strange red glow had appeared around Alex's hand where it was gripping Yanit's. Slowly but surely, the glow began to spread up Alex's arm.

'Is the Manacle doing that?' said Safin.

'No,' said Ardeth. 'No, I don't think it's the Manacle...'

'Yes!' Alex declared. 'Yanit, you wouldn't let me do this for you when your life wasn't in danger, but now it definitely is and you are _not_ going to stop me!'

As the red glow enveloped more and more of his body, Alex took on a pained expression. The spectators watched with bated breath. Yanit's eyes fluttered open.

'Alex...' she croaked.

'Yanit!' Alex exclaimed. 'You're going to be okay, Yanit, aren't you? Oh, please tell me you're going to be okay!'

'Of... of course I am, Alex,' Yanit smiled up at him. 'I told you I'd never leave you.'

A smile spread across Alex's face, then he cried out in pain and clutched at his abdomen with his left arm.

'Alex...' Ardeth said warningly. 'Don't take too much, will you?'

'I'll keep on taking it until Yanit's completely recovered!' said Alex.

'But -' said Ardeth.

'No buts, Ardeth!' said Alex.

Yanit was soon able to drag herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her forehead with her free hand, then she turned to look at Alex with real fear in her eyes.

'Alex, you have to stop now,' she said. 'You've taken enough.'

'No,' said Alex. 'We can't be sure – I have to take it all!'

Yanit tried to pull her hand away from Alex, but he held on with an iron grip. As Yanit's strength continued to grow, Alex became visibly weaker by the second.

'Alex, stop!' Yanit yelled. 'You'll kill yourself!'

'I don't care!' Alex yelled back. 'I don't care what happens to me, Yanit – I just have to save you!'

Yanit hauled herself onto her knees, placed her free hand on Alex's shoulder and hurled him away from her. He crashed into the wall and lay there, unmoving. With a cry of distress, Yanit scuttled over to him.

'Alex, you idiot!' Yanit wept. 'Why did you have to take so much? I've told you before, it's not worth saving me at the expense of yourself! Now you've left yourself completely vulnerable to... to... to whatever the hell is really going on around here!'

As Alex blinked up at Yanit's horror-stricken face, he heard the voice of Imhotep echoing inside his head.

'Your love for that girl will eventually spell your downfall because it makes you weak!' the voice said. 'I myself may not be able to defeat you, here and now... but someday soon, someone will take advantage of your weakness!'

'It... it doesn't matter, Yanit,' Alex said faintly. 'If I didn't save you, I wouldn't have been able to carry on myself. I love you, Yanit – that's the most important thing. Whatever's been happening, and whatever's going to happen next, it doesn't matter. I love you and I had to save you – that's all there is to it.'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit blubbed, kissing him him all over his pale, drawn face. 'I love you too, and I'll never stop loving you no matter what... no matter what happens!'

The tall figure of Ardeth loomed over Alex and Yanit. Alex stared up at him with a slightly apologetic look in his eyes.

'Alex,' Ardeth said quietly, 'I was wrong. Everything I ever said about you and Yanit... it was truly and utterly wrong. Perhaps I've never really seen true love before... the truth is that I once thought I was experiencing it myself, but it turned out to be a lie. But I've seen it now. I see it in you and Yanit; I really do. And it's beautiful.'

'Thanks, Ardeth,' said Alex.

'We need to get you to bed,' said Ardeth. 'Maybe your healing powers can revive you, in time.'

'Of course they can,' Alex croaked. 'I'll be okay in a minute.'

'I'm going to conduct a thorough search of the Academy and find out what the hell is going on,' said Ardeth. 'Zain and Hamza, would you mind helping Alex and Yanit to bed?'

'I don't need any help, Ardeth,' said Yanit. 'I'll -'

'Yes, you do!' Ardeth told her. 'You've been through a hell of an ordeal, Yanit, and you need to rest. By the way, is there anything you can remember about what happened to you?'

'I... I... I was hit from behind,' said Yanit. 'I don't remember what I was doing just before that – it's all very hazy.'

'Even more reason to get you to bed,' said Ardeth.

'Come on, Yanit,' said Zain, 'you can lean on me.'

'I'll deal with Alex,' said Hamza. 'Don't worry; I can take quite a lot of his weight.'

'You'll need to take all of it, I think,' said Ardeth.

'Then that's what I'll do,' said Hamza.

Safin, James and Iqbal watched Zain, Yanit, Hamza and Alex leaving the refectory through one door, and Ardeth and the physician leaving through another. Safin's brow creased into an expression of determination, and he made to follow the former group.

'Where are you going, Saf?' said Iqbal.

'To stand guard outside Alex's room!' said Safin. 'Something very strange is going on around here, and now Alex is as weak as a kitten, and he might need someone watching his back!'

'Good idea, Saf,' said James. 'We'll come with you – I know where we can pick up some weapons on the way!'

'And I'll bring our cake,' said Iqbal.

'Excellent,' said Safin.

* * *

'This is incredibly boring,' Tara said to Fadil.

'A Medjai is never bored whilst discharging his duties,' said Fadil.

'Don't you even want a quick snog?' said Tara.

'What I want isn't important right now,' said Fadil. 'I have my duty to perform, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

Tara opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it when she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. She frowned in annoyance as Ardeth appeared in the sentry box.

'Fadil, is everything okay up here?' said Ardeth.

'Yes, Ardeth,' said Fadil. 'Things are as quiet as the grave.'

'Rather unlike things down in the Academy,' said Ardeth. 'Yanit's been attacked in the refectory.'

'What?!' said Fadil.

'Is she dead?' Tara asked quietly.

'No,' said Ardeth. 'It looks like she's going to be okay, thanks to Alex.'

'Tara, you were with Yanit last,' said Fadil. 'Was everything okay when you left?'

'Oh yes,' said Tara, 'Yanit was fine when I last saw her.'

'And you're sure that no one's entered the Academy, or tried to?' Ardeth asked Fadil.

'Completely sure,' said Fadil. 'And Rashid said his watch was utterly uneventful too.'

'Then this unexpected sequence of events, whatever it is, has been going on inside the Academy the whole time,' said Ardeth. 'I don't like this at all. Keep your eyes peeled up here, Fadil – I'm declaring a state of emergency!'

As Ardeth disappeared back into the stairwell, Fadil placed himself at the very edge of the sentry box and peered out across the desert.

'Everything still seems to be okay,' he remarked, 'but I must be extra vigilant!'

'I don't see why,' said Tara. 'Ardeth just said that the problem must already be inside the Academy.'

'An enemy within our walls...' said Fadil. 'It doesn't bear thinking about, Tara.'

'No... no, it doesn't, does it?' said Tara. 'Ooh, Fadil, look – I think I saw something moving over there!'

'Where?' Fadil said urgently.

'Just by that rock promontory!' said Tara, pointing into the encroaching darkness. 'Look, there it is again!'

Fadil leaned over the side of the tower and craned his neck as far as he could. Tara pushed both her palms into his back and gave him an almighty shove. With a cry of surprise and alarm, Fadil toppled out of the sentry box and tumbled down the rock formation to the desert sand below. Tara quickly pulled the lever to open the main entrance to the Academy, then she ran down the stairs and skidded out into the desert.

'Oh, Fadil,' Tara wept, throwing herself to her knees beside him. 'Fadil, I'm so sorry! I had to do it – I had no choice!'

A tremendous wind whipped up, blowing sand in all directions. Tara shielded her eyes until the stinging assault abated. Blinking away the last of the sand, she saw that Fadil was bleeding from a large gash on his forehead. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

'Damn you, Father!' Tara yelled into the darkness. 'Damn you for making me do this! I've probably killed my true love, and now I'm never going to do anything else for you as long as I live!'

'That suits me fine,' the familiar and dreaded voice answered her at once. 'You've had your use.'

As Elder Garth emerged from the shadows, Tara hurled two protective arms around Fadil.

'Leave him alone!' she yelled. 'I'm not going to let you do anything else to him!'

'I have no interest in doing anything else to Fadil,' said Elder Garth. 'I have not come here tonight to spill Medjai blood, except for that of Alex O'Connell! And I have no further interest in you either, my child.'

Elder Garth turned away and headed for the open entrance. Tara scowled, scrambled to her feet and ran to place herself in his way.

'I'm not going to let you do this!' she declared.

'Don't be so foolish, girl!' Elder Garth spat. 'Get out of my way, now!'

'Get stuffed, Father!' Tara yelled.

Elder Garth laughed derisively, then he raised his right hand and jabbed it at Tara. Tara screamed as she was hurled through the air. She crashed into the rock formation and crumpled to the ground, where she lay in a dishevelled heap.

'Such a shame that it should have to end this way, Tara,' said Elder Garth, 'but then, at least you finally proved that you could be useful to me... in the end. Thank you, my darling.'

Elder Garth gave Tara's limp body a savage kick, then he entered the Medjai Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Safin's entire body stiffened and he peered along the corridor.

'Did you guys just hear something?' he asked James and Iqbal.

'No,' said James.

'I don't think so,' said Iqbal.

'I'm sure there's someone there,' said Safin. 'I... I can feel it!'

'Ooh, hark at the next Supreme Medjai!' James laughed.

'Yeah,' said Iqbal. 'I bet... argh!'

An invisible force yanked Iqbal's legs out from under him; he crashed to the floor and cracked his head on the stone surface. James struck out blindly with his staff; the weapon was sent flying along the corridor and James found himself being forced up against the wall.

Safin drew a dagger from his belt and slashed at the area in front of James. There came a cry of pain and a spurt of blood, then Elder Garth became visible. Released from his grip, James staggered away in alarm.

'James, find Ardeth!' Safin ordered. 'Or just find _anyone_ , quickly!'

'But Saf -' James started to object.

'Do it!' Safin barked.

James nodded, and ran off down the corridor. Elder Garth whirled around and jabbed a hand towards the retreating figure, but Safin knocked the appendage to one side before it could do any damage.

'You will pay for that with your life, boy!' Elder Garth snarled.

'Not if I take yours first!' Safin returned.

'Well, well, well; isn't this just delicious?' Elder Garth chuckled. 'If it isn't my little friend, threatening to kill me.'

'I _will_ kill you if I have to,' said Safin. 'I know who you are, Elder Garth... not that you really have any claim on that title anymore! It was you I saw in Tara's eyes. You've betrayed Alex, you've betrayed the Medjai Order and now... now I'm going to stop you!'

'Such spirit in one so young,' said Garth. 'I must admit, boy, I am genuinely impressed. If only you and I could have had a different relationship to the one that fate has handed us... but there is no time to think about such things. Seeing as your friend has scampered off to alert Ardeth Bay to my presence, I shall just have to get this over with as quickly as I can.'

Safin struck out with his dagger once again, but Garth was ready this time. The dagger went clattering to the floor, and Safin found himself being lifted off the ground by his throat.

'I did not come here tonight to spill Medjai blood, except for that of Alex O'Connell,' said Garth, half to himself. 'But perhaps in your case, my little friend, I might just make an exception...'

'Let him go, Garth.'

Garth's eyes opened wide with surprise at the sound of the familiar voice. He carelessly threw Safin to the ground and whirled around to see Yanit standing behind him, a Medjai staff in her hands.

'You!' Garth exclaimed. 'But this is... this is... impossible! You should be dead, girl!'

'Well, I'm not, as you can see,' said Yanit. 'But _you_ might be, in just a few moments.'

Garth took in Yanit's determined expression, and noted the way she had placed herself firmly in front of the door to Alex's room. A smile began to spread over his face.

'Now I understand,' Garth said quietly. 'Alex saved you, didn't he? He saved you at the expense of himself. And now he's in there, alone and helpless, prone and vulnerable... and ready to be eviscerated by me!'

'You won't touch Alex while I live,' said Yanit.

'Naturally,' said Garth. 'First I shall kill you, just as I meant to earlier this evening, and then I shall kill Alex. No one can stop me now!'

'We'll just see about that,' said Yanit.

'Yes,' said Garth, 'we will.'

Yanit leapt forward and slammed her staff into Garth's midsection. Winded but far from helpless, Garth threw his right hand into the air and sent Yanit crashing to the ground. He ran towards her; she took his feet out from under him with a precise and skilful kick. Garth scrambled on top of Yanit and a vicious hand-to-hand battle began.

* * *

Tara was woken by the sound of Fadil shouting her name. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at the blood-drenched, concern-filled face that was looking down at her.

'You're awake,' Fadil breathed. 'Thank God for that.'

'I'm sure God had nothing to do with it,' Tara laughed mirthlessly.

'Elder Garth is your father,' said Fadil.

'Yes,' said Tara.

'I saw what you did,' said Fadil. 'You tried to stop him.'

'I... I brought him here,' said Tara. 'I smashed a chair over Yanit's head and then overturned a table on top of her, and I pushed you out of the sentry box.'

'None of that matters now,' said Fadil. 'Tara, I love you and I believe in you. You're not Elder Garth's anymore – you can still be one of us!'

'But I lied to you from the beginning,' said Tara. 'I only agreed to be your girlfriend so that I could worm my way into the Medjai Academy. My father told me to seduce you so that you'd take me on sentry duty with you. Our entire relationship is a lie. And yet, in spite of all that, I'm in love with you, Fadil. At least, I think I am... but how can I be sure of anything now?'

'What we have is real, Tara,' Fadil said gently. 'Magic has no power over the human heart.'

'But... but even so,' said Tara, 'there's no way back for me.'

'Who says?' said Fadil. 'I say there _is_ a way back, Tara, and it starts now! Yes, you came here to do your father's evil bidding... and you did a very good job of that, there's no denying it. But now you can help to stop him – you can still do the right thing, if you want to!'

'I... I _do_ want to, Fadil!' Tara exclaimed. 'Of course I do!'

Fadil nodded, and held out his hand to Tara. Tara grasped it firmly and they both dragged themselves to their feet. With Fadil limping badly on his left leg and Tara swaying woozily from side to side, the determined couple entered the Medjai Academy.

* * *

Yanit slammed face-first into the door of Alex's room, Garth's gloating laughter echoing in her ears.

'You cannot defeat me, girl,' he said quietly. 'Ardeth Bay told you that I have a limited level of skill in the black arts... but he vastly underestimated the extent of those limitations! It's finally time for you to die now, Yanit... but at least you can take solace from the fact that Alex will come to join you soon after!'

'Actually, Garth, I thought I'd come to join _you_ first.'

Garth snarled and whirled around. He could see Alex standing in the shadows behind him.

'How did you get over there?' Garth demanded. 'I thought you were in your room!'

'So I was,' said Alex, 'but nothing is impossible for the Supreme Medjai.'

' _Breathing_ will be impossible for the Supreme Medjai once I've ripped out his windpipe!' Garth snarled. 'You cannot bluff me, boy – I know how weak you must be, after what you did for your precious little girlfriend here!'

'Yes, I am weak,' Alex agreed, 'but I have strength enough for this.'

'We'll just see about that!'

Garth launched himself at Alex. He did not see the door to the bedroom opening behind him; he did not hear Yanit's cry of joy and surprise; and he did not feel the Medjai dagger that Alex plunged between his shoulder-blades before it was buried to the hilt. Garth screamed; Alex shoved him to the ground.

'Looks like I floored you again, Garth,' Alex remarked. 'So much for "there will not be a third", huh?'

'But... but... you were over there,' said Garth, 'and now you're over _there_!'

'Astral projection,' Alex shrugged. 'It's easy when you're the Supreme Medjai.'

'It is hardly a worthy tactic for the Supreme Medjai to stab an enemy in the back!'

'Hey, after all the sneaky tricks you've pulled to get yourself into this situation, I'm prepared to do whatever the hell it takes to stop you!'

Quite a crowd had gathered in the corridor by this time. James had brought Ardeth, Zain and Hamza, while Safin and Iqbal were helping each other to their feet. Tara and Fadil were just about to join the ranks. Everyone stared down at the prone, bleeding figure on the floor.

'And what exactly do you plan to do with me now, Alex O'Connell?'

'I plan to get the Medjai physician to take a look at you. After that – assuming he can save your life, which I think he probably can – we'll arrange for your immediate and indefinite imprisonment.'

'I knew it!' Garth snarled. 'Weak as water, that's what you are! If you truly want to be rid of me, you'll have to kill me now. But you don't have the stomach for that, do you?'

'I wouldn't say that,' said Alex, 'but I think it's probably unnecessary, seeing as the situation has worked out like this.'

'Oh, do you now?' Garth sneered. 'Imprisonment is inadequate! Don't you remember what happened with the Dark Medjai Toth? I shall be just as determined as he was to escape... and when I do so, I shall find a way to get rid of you for good! I have made it my life's work to destroy you, Alex O'Connell, and I absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead!'

Alex looked over to Fadil. Fadil's expression was steely; he creased his brow and nodded slowly. Alex turned his gaze to Yanit. Yanit looked from Fadil to Alex, her eyes wide and her expression uncertain. Alex gave her a quizzical look; she swallowed a gulp and nodded her head.

Alex knelt on the floor and wrapped his hands around Garth's throat. Garth made no attempt to resist him. Alex closed his eyes and squeezed as hard as he could. The spectators winced and made small vocalisations of distaste as the sound of bones and sinew cracking and crumbling filled the dormitory corridor.

When he was sure that his task was complete, Alex flopped onto his backside and leant against the wall, breathing heavily. All eyes were on him, but nobody spoke. Alex rubbed his temples and looked up at his audience.

'I need to go back to bed now,' he announced. 'I feel like I could sleep for a week. But before I do that, I want to talk to each of you in turn; there are several things that need to be said. Ardeth, I want to start with you.'

'Very well, Alex,' said Ardeth.

'I'd be very grateful if the rest of you could hang around until I send for you to come in and speak to me,' said Alex. 'Well, James and Iqbal can go if they want, but I don't mind if they want to come in with Safin, or if he wants them to come in with him.'

'I'd like you both to come,' said Safin.

'I'd like to come,' said Iqbal.

'So would I,' said James.

'That's settled, then,' said Alex. 'Oh yes, and there's one more thing before we get started – Fadil, I don't want to talk to you.'

'Oh,' said Fadil. 'Oh, I see. Yes, well... I guess I understand why you feel that way, Alex.'

'It's not like that, buddy,' said Alex, smiling weakly at him. 'It's just that I don't want to talk to you _tonight_. I want you to go back to your room with Tara, and keep her with you until further notice. I'm releasing her into your custody, you see?'

'Alex, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive Tara,' said Fadil. 'Yes, Elder Garth is her father... _was_ her father... and she came here specifically to manipulate me and get you killed, plus she did attack Yanit and me with intent to kill or fatally injure... but that's not who she really is. She tried to stop Garth from entering the Academy... after she'd opened the door for him, admittedly, but still... She was under his control, Alex, just like Safin was. You did not hold his experiences with Elder Garth against him, despite the fact that he tried to stab you through the heart in the middle of the night. I implore you, show the same mercy to Tara.'

'Oh, Fadil,' Tara breathed, 'I really don't deserve you.'

'Just take her to your room for now, Fadil,' said Alex. 'I'll discuss the matter with Yanit later – taking everything you've just said into account, of course – then she'll come to tell you what we've decided... if that's okay with you, Yanit.'

'Of course, Alex,' said Yanit.

'Okay, Alex,' said Fadil, 'we'll do as you say.'

'And you really must get your head looked at, Fadil,' Alex added. 'It looks like it needs a few stitches.'

'We'll pick up the physician on the way,' said Fadil. 'Come along, Tara.'

As Fadil and Tara shuffled away, Ardeth helped Alex to his feet. They made their way into Alex's room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

'What do you reckon, Ardeth?' said Alex. 'Did I just carry out the first ever Medjai execution?'

'Yes,' said Ardeth, 'I rather think you did.'

'Don't you have anything else to say about the situation?'

'No, I don't. The Supreme Council made its decision unanimously, and I am certainly not going to stand here and tell you that it was the wrong one.'

'I want Elder Garth to be given a full Medjai funeral with all the trimmings,' said Alex. 'Can you arrange for it to take place in three or four days' time?'

'Um... yes, I suppose so,' said Ardeth.

'I want you to invite everyone – the other Elders, every member of my family you can get in touch with, and as many Medjai warriors and students as want to come,' said Alex. 'Is it okay if I leave all that with you, Ardeth?'

'Yes, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'I'll see to everything.'

'Thanks,' said Alex. 'Ardeth, you know how you said you were wrong about me and Yanit?'

'Yes.'

'Well, you were right about a whole bunch of other stuff. You wanted to check Tara's background; I barely even registered the fact that you'd suggested doing it. You knew that I didn't have my head in the game. I should have realised that something was going on with Tara, or at least been open to the idea that it might be! I promise you, Ardeth, I'll never ignore or undervalue your advice ever again.'

'And I promise you, Alex, that I shall never again treat you as I would a child,' said Ardeth. 'You are not a child; you are something entirely unique... you are Alex O'Connell.'

'Thanks, Ardeth,' said Alex. 'I mean, for everything. I'm really sorry I reacted so badly when you last spoke to me about Yanit; I feel terrible for threatening you in that way.'

'That's fine,' said Ardeth.

'Could you please ask Safin and his entourage to come in next?'

'Of course.'

* * *

'I've treated you badly, Saf,' said Alex.

'Oh, no,' said Safin. 'Really, Alex, you mustn't think that!'

'When you looked into Tara's eyes, you saw Elder Garth inside her mind,' said Alex, 'just as he was once inside yours. You tried to tell me about your suspicions but I wouldn't listen to you, and I even broke my promise to speak to you after the Supreme Council Liaison meeting. Tell me if I'm wrong about any of that, Safin.'

'Well... no, it's all true,' said Safin. 'But I'd never hold it against you, Alex – you're still the Supreme Medjai and you're still really cool and amazing and I'll always be totally loyal to you and so will my friends here, right guys?'

'Absolutely,' said Iqbal.

'Until death us do part,' James grinned.

'James, do you really think that's an appropriate remark to make under these circumstances?' said Iqbal.

'No, I guess not,' James admitted. 'Sorry, Alex.'

'Don't worry about it, James,' said Alex. 'Safin, what do you think we should do about Tara?'

'I think we should give her another chance,' said Safin. 'I know what it's like to be where she's been, and like Fadil said, as I was given a second shot at being a Medjai warrior, why shouldn't Tara be given one too?'

'Thanks, Saf,' Alex smiled at him. 'Could you send in Zain and Hamza for me?'

'Sure thing, Alex,' said Safin.

* * *

'I just executed one of the Medjai Elders in front of you,' Alex said to Zain and Hamza. 'Or perhaps, if you want to look at it another way, I murdered him. Under the circumstances, I believe that what I did was justified and I stand by it. But I have to know, are you two both okay with it?'

'It's fine by me,' said Hamza. 'The Medjai Order can't afford to remain stuck in the past, especially with everything we're trying to do for the future. You were right to do what you did, Alex.'

'Thank you, Hamza,' said Alex. 'Zain, how about you?'

'That man trained me since I was six years old,' said Zain, 'but to be honest with you, Alex, I never really liked him, or trusted him. By betraying you, he betrayed the entire Medjai Order. In the end, once he knew that he was incapable of destroying you, he wanted you to kill him... he _needed_ you to kill him. You did what had to be done. I am yours, Supreme Medjai, just as I shall always be.'

'Thank God for that,' Alex said, unable to prevent a small smile from forming on his lips. 'I thought perhaps one or both of you might swear revenge on me and we'd be back to square one!'

'Not at all,' said Hamza.

'By no means,' said Zain.

'Wonderful,' said Alex. 'Could you please ask Yanit to come in and speak to me next?'

* * *

Yanit came over to the bed, kissed Alex on the forehead and then sat down next to him. He extricated his right hand from the bedclothes, and Yanit placed hers on top of it.

'What do you want to do about Tara?' said Alex.

'What do _you_ want to do about Tara?' said Yanit.

'I'm inclined to give her another chance, like Fadil says,' said Alex. 'But if you want to kick her out then I'll also vote to kick her out, because I think the final decision should be yours, Yanit. After all, she did knock you out with a chair and then overturn a table on top of you.'

'Yes, but I'm trying not to take that personally,' said Yanit. 'Elder Garth was the true threat, and he's dead now, so maybe we can all forge a brighter future together, including Tara.'

'You're amazing, Yanit,' Alex smiled at her. 'People always tell me I'm amazing, but actually you're far more amazing than I am.'

'Oh, stop it,' Yanit giggled. 'Shall I go and tell Fadil that we've voted unanimously to give Tara another chance?'

'Tell him she's on indefinite probation and we'll see how it goes,' said Alex. 'But before you do that, Yanit, there's something else I need to say to you.'

'Oh yes?' said Yanit, somewhat uncertainly.

'Yes,' said Alex. 'Yanit, I dropped the ball on this one – I really, really did. I should never have allowed myself to forget about the threat of Elder Garth, even after so many months of inactivity from him, and I shouldn't have been so quick to trust Tara.'

'We all fell into those traps, Alex.'

'Yes, but I'm the Supreme Medjai – I'm the one who's supposed to be alert to these things, and to do something about them! I should have sensed the evil in Tara's mind... perhaps I did, on some level... but I chose to ignore it because I was far more interested in enjoying myself with you! We became completely wrapped up in each other and it was like the rest of the world just didn't exist!'

'I... I can't deny that,' Yanit said quietly.

'I can't afford to make mistakes like that, Yanit,' said Alex. 'I need to make sure that it never happens again.'

'Oh my God,' said Yanit, 'you're breaking up with me, aren't you? This whole experience has made you realise that we love each other _so_ much that we can't _possibly_ ever be together, for the sake of the Medjai Order! After all those promises we've made each other about being together forever and sharing every aspect of our lives, we're going to have to cast it all aside for the greater good. Alex, my heart is breaking and I know it will never mend!'

Alex smiled and said, 'Yanit, I'm not breaking up with you.'

'Oh, thank God!' Yanit exhaled heavily, throwing her arms around his neck in sheer relief.

'I'm just saying we need to be more careful in future, that's all,' said Alex. 'We mustn't let ourselves get caught napping, or with our trousers down, ever again. And I think we can do that, now that our honeymoon period is over.'

'Yes,' said Yanit. 'It came to a very abrupt and alarming end, didn't it?'

'That's true,' said Alex, 'but it was fun while it lasted, and at least we'll always have that.'

'You... you're quite sure you're not breaking up with me, aren't you?'

'Yes, I'm quite sure I'm not breaking up with you. In fact, if it _did_ ever come down to a straight-out choice between you and the Medjai life, I'd definitely choose you.'

'Would you really?'

'Yes, I would. I'd want to set things in order here before we left, rather than jumping into Rupert and flying off without telling anyone, and I'd want to see about transferring my status and powers as Supreme Medjai to someone else – Fadil if he'd do it – in some kind of mystic ceremony. I could live without the Medjai life, Yanit, but I couldn't live without you. I'd rather we went anywhere else in the world together – a private island or London or wherever – than stayed here without being together... for what it's worth.'

'Well, for what it's worth,' said Yanit, 'under those circumstances, I'd definitely come with you.'

'But as it is, I don't see why we can't have our cake and eat it too,' said Alex. 'The Medjai life _is_ important to me, and I want to stay and be the best Supreme Medjai I can be, and I want us to be a couple forever.'

'I feel exactly the same way,' said Yanit, 'apart from the Supreme Medjai thing, obviously.'

'That's okay, then,' Alex grinned. 'Maybe we should discuss it again in ten years, and see if we want to take early retirement then.'

'Let's make it fifteen years,' said Yanit, 'then you can train up your little brother first.'

'If he wants to be a Medjai warrior,' said Alex.

'Yes,' said Yanit, 'if he wants to be a Medjai warrior.'

They sat in silence and looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Yanit stood up.

'I'll go and tell Fadil the good news,' she said. 'You just make sure you get some sleep now, Mister. You're still fighting off my crush injuries, you know.'

'Yeah, I do know,' Alex assured her. 'Don't worry – I'll follow my nurse's orders. But if she wants to come back later and... tuck me in or something, I'm sure I'd be pleased to see her.'

'Exactly what kind of nurse do you think I am?' Yanit laughed.

'Oh yeah, by the way,' said Alex, 'you could also tell Fadil that we're having a big party in a few days and everyone's invited.'

'What's the occasion?'

'To celebrate future happiness and prosperity for all of us! Plus we're having Elder Garth's funeral.'

'Oh, I see,' Yanit said with a smile. 'Yes, very appropriate. Okay, I'll tell him that too.'

* * *

The assembly hall had never before played host to such a large assembly of people. Medjai warriors and recruits of all ages and both genders were milling around the buffet. Elder Kahn and Elder Black were talking to Zain and Hamza whilst sampling several quiches. Safin, James and Iqbal were using table napkins to flick each other on various parts of the body. The Minotaur was being introduced to Michael by Rick and Evy, while Jonathan was struggling to remove Tut from one of his trouser legs.

Fadil and Tara entered the room, both looking a little sheepish. Alex and Yanit went to speak to them.

'How's your head, buddy?' Alex asked Fadil.

'Almost back to normal,' said Fadil. 'How are your absorbed crush injuries?'

'Nothing more than a distant memory, thankfully,' said Alex.

Fadil smiled; Alex smiled back at him. Simultaneously, they threw themselves into a tender yet manly embrace. After patting each other on the back several times, they drew apart.

'Alex and Yanit, I want to thank you so much for giving me a second chance,' said Tara. 'I promise you faithfully, I'll never let you down again.'

'We know you won't, Tara,' said Yanit.

'Just promise me that you're not nursing secret thoughts of revenge against me for killing your father,' said Alex, 'and we'll be friends for life, Tara.'

'I promise you, Alex,' said Tara, 'I'm mightily relieved and eternally grateful to be rid of that man forever!'

Alex looked into Tara's eyes as she spoke; he nodded and fixed her with a smile. His attention was then diverted as Ardeth appeared from the direction of the main entrance, shepherding a familiar figure into the room.

'Just excuse me for a minute, will you?' said Alex, his eyes fixed on Ardeth's guest.

'Come along, guys,' Yanit said to Fadil and Tara, 'let's see if there are any sausages on sticks left.'

Ardeth was in the process of receiving an old, cracked pot from the party's latest guest; Alex ploughed his way through the crowd towards them.

'Grandpa!' he called out.

'Hiya, sport,' said Jack O'Connell. 'Good to see you again.'

'I never... I mean, I didn't expect... I mean, why are you here, Grandpa?' said Alex.

'You told me to invite as many members of your family as I could get in touch with, Alex,' said Ardeth, 'and here's the last of them. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go and deposit the Cauldron of Glidno-Eldin in the Great Cavern.'

As Ardeth took his leave, Alex looked his grandfather up and down. Jack gave him an uncertain smile.

'Are you here to stay this time?' said Alex.

'Who can say, Alex?' said Jack.

'Well if that's the case,' said Alex, grasping Jack's wrist in an unbreakable grip, 'there's a few people I really need to introduce you to right this second! Mom! Dad!'

Rick, Evy, Jonathan and the Minotaur all looked up as Alex dragged Jack across the cave towards them. Rick's expression registered extreme surprise, then he allowed a small smile to form on his lips.

'Here they are,' said Alex. 'This is Rick, your son – you already know him... kinda – and this is Evy, your daughter-in-law, and that's Uncle Jonathan, your son's brother-in-law, and the little guy that the Minotaur's holding is your latest grandson, Mikey. Everyone, this is Jack O'Connell.'

'Um... hello, everyone,' said Jack.

'Good to see you again, Dad,' said Rick.

'You too, son,' said Jack.

'It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Jack,' said Evy. 'We've heard so much about you, haven't we, Jonathan?'

'Yes,' said Jonathan. 'More than enough to be rather surprised to see you here today.'

'But seeing as you _are_ here,' said Evy, giving Jonathan a smack on the arm, 'I'd like to invite you to join us in London for Christmas, and perhaps stay with us for six to eight weeks. How does that sound to everyone?'

'I think it's an excellent idea, Evy,' said Rick, giving her a squeeze.

'So do I,' said Alex.

'Yes, me too,' said Jonathan. 'For once, I won't be the most unreliable member of the family present!'

'It's an offer I can't refuse, Evy,' said Jack. 'Thank you very much.'

'Do you have any plans for afterward, Grandpa?' said Alex.

'Not yet,' said Jack. 'I guess we'll just have to see how things pan out. Now please, if it's not too much to ask, may I hold my grandson for a few moments?'

'You can try,' said Alex, 'but you might well put your back out 'cause I'm pretty heavy.'

Jonathan laughed, Rick smiled and Evy frowned.

'Of course you can have a hold of Mikey, Jack,' said Evy. 'Hopefully it will be the first of many.'

Jack smiled and held out his arms, and the Minotaur transferred the baby.

'You'd better watch out,' said the Minotaur. 'He's a little windy and he might just throw up all down your back.'

'That doesn't matter,' said Jack. 'Hey there, Mikey. It's really good to meet you, sport. Do you know who I am? I'm your grandpa!'

Alex smiled at the sight of his brother and grandfather getting to know each other, then he grabbed a nearby spoon and wine glass and leapt on top of the nearest table.

'It looks like Alex is going to make a speech,' Tara remarked to Fadil and Yanit.

'I wonder what he's going to say,' said Fadil.

'Something wonderful,' said Yanit, her eyes shining.

'Excuse me, everyone!' Alex announced, banging the glass with the spoon. 'Yes, it's the Supreme Medjai speaking so you all need to shut up for a couple of minutes! Don't worry – I'm not gonna stand up here and make a long and totally boring speech, but I just want to propose a toast, so can everyone please make sure they have a drink or a sausage roll or a potato chip or a slice of quiche or something to toast with?'

Everyone did so.

'My toast goes like this,' said Alex. 'To the future!'

'To the future!' echoed the response.

* * *

Alex watched a large group of party-goers disappearing into the moonlit desert, and sighed to himself.

'Are you okay?' Yanit's voice came from behind him.

Alex turned around and smiled at Yanit. She smiled back at him, then he held out his arms and she nestled against him.

'Yeah, I'm okay,' said Alex. 'I was just thinking about... well, you know, everything.'

'You weren't contemplating running away after all, were you?' said Yanit.

'No,' Alex laughed, 'but I _was_ thinking that I'd really like to see a whole lot more of the world with you someday. I mean, I've already seen most of it at one time or another... but not with you.'

'Do you really think it'll be any different if I'm there?'

'Yes, definitely. It'll be much, much better!'

Yanit laughed and said, 'We'd better arrange some two-person peacekeeping missions, then, hadn't we? On behalf of the Medjai Order, of course... then we can justify using Rupert.'

'Yeah,' Alex laughed. 'You know, Yanit, when I think about everything I've ever been through, and then I realise that it's led me here to be in this position with you, I don't have any residual doubts about whether it was all worth it.'

'I feel the same way, Alex,' said Yanit, tightening her grip on his body, 'and whatever's still to come for us, we can be sure that we'll be able to face it, because we'll be doing it together.'

'Always,' said Alex.

Yanit raised her head and looked into Alex's eyes. She smiled. Alex smiled back, then he lowered his head and their lips met. Oblivious to the rest of the world, at least for a few moments, they stood and kissed in the moonlight.


End file.
